Tausmatus
State: The Kingdom of Reyro Form of government: ' ' Constitutional monarchy, Parliamentary Republic Rulers: The genus of Tuasmatus’ kings originates from the founder of the people, the runaway Itoshin Kunu-Lau. Currently, the king is more of a formal position. Officially he states all the decrees, and Tuasmatus obey directly to him. However, the adoption of these laws takes place at the parliament level, where, in their turn, the Chancellor approves them. The Chancellor is elected by the parliament, the parliament – by the privileged classes. The most important role in the formation of the parliament is played by the Royal University: its’ Vice-Rector and leading tualoka. Access to the king is allowed only to the Chancellor, the Vice-Rector and several major officials. The secretive way of life of the Supreme Ruler has for many years generated a wave of rumors among the people. Language: The spoken language in the kingdom is Tuasmatus. The people of Mechanics are the most educated, almost 99% of the population studied at the Universities. Therefore, the entire population can also speak freely in the Common Language. However, all educational books are published in their native language. Largest city: Cheestan. The port city, which does not obey the laws of the kingdom, is under the control of the Guawar Trade Company. In fact, the only Reyro city, which is built not underground. Capital: Tuasmatus-Khan'um (Mechanicum). In literal translation means "City-capital of the Tuasmatus people ". In the city there is the Royal Palace, the Parliament building and the Royal University. The political center of the kingdom. At the same time, the city is almost entirely in caves below the ground. Other large cities: Tuasmatus cities are densely populated. Small settlements are practically absent, since it is quite difficult to build cities in caves. The Peace Harbor, Paladium, Grabard, and Sinorius are major commercial and industrial centers. Fort of Sorrow and Davos-Beastias are practically unused forts with a small garrison and harbors. Geography and climate: ' Humid, cold. Although the peninsula is devoid of dense fogs, as ones in the Ito Empire, but still the sun rarely appears here. Severe winters with small snowfalls. As a rule, due to dampness, the snow melts quickly. However, short-term severe frosts are also possible. Summer is short, rainy. The soil is infertile. The island of Davos-Beastias, belonging to the kingdom, is in permafrost, and only warm currents allow the ships to go to it. '''Borders with: ' Ito's Empire in the North-West, prairies of the Chekatta in the West; Sea borders - with the state of Guawars and the Valley of the Ancestors. '''History: Tuasmatus is the youngest nation. The “Mechanics” they were nicknamed by the other residents of Elinor for their incredible inventions, which became the hallmark of the Tuasmatus. The etymology of the origin of the word "tuasmat" is unknown, but now in the local language it is equivalent to the word "mechanic". And in the concept of the people, and in the concept of a mechanical engineer. The people were founded by the runaway Itoshin Kunu-Lau and his associates. Itoshinian historians are extremely unintelligible about these events. Tuasmatus historians, on the contrary, convey the origin of the people with excessive pathos. Djunitian researchers agree that Kunu-Lau was an udoğan who fell into disgrace and was sentenced to punishment. Perhaps, to imprisonment, or maybe even to death. However, he managed to escape to the East along the waters of the Olu-On’e River. Uniquely, Kunu-Lau was a skilled engineer. And, as you know, the Itoshins are quite conservative and do not like innovations even in matters of war with demons. Kunu-Lau wanted to introduce new methods of combat, developed military machines. At some point, he faced different interpretations in the Dotsu Code, because the basis of the Code was skillful possession of the sword. The conflict between the talented engineer and the immortal emperor was inevitable. Most likely, to escape Kunu-Lau helped his invention. The Itoshins never knew how to navigate the water. Perhaps Kunu-Lau simply rafted. Then the discrepancies begin, because in the sources of the Itoshins, and Tuasmatus, there is always mentioned only one Kunu-Lau. And the state on the desert peninsula of Reyro, where the fugitive reached, he already built with like-minded people. Most likely, Itoshinian historians do not want to admit that the young man was charismatic enough and he had many followers who followed him, betraying the Code and the Emperor. Tuasmatus historians heroize their founder, as if he outwitted the whole empire alone. It is likely that a large tribe of runaway Itoshins might have been joined by a large tribe of Snow Chekatta. The city of Tuasmatus-Khan'um was laid on the shore of Lake Sede-Mok. Almost is the only suitable place for living on the peninsula. The lake guaranteed provisions, and nearby caves saved from cold and dampness. Then the people began to develop with the help of engineering inventions of Kunu-Lau and his followers. A huge role in the rapid growth of the power of the kingdom was played by the domestication of wild animals of enormous strength - trolls and mammoths. Trolls were tamed, being lured by sea snakes. They, cavemen terrestrial beings, always feared the seas. And when they tried a snake caught by a man once, they decided that there was simply no better delicacy in the world. Since then, stupid creatures have begun to fulfill all the requirements of people, just to get a new and new portion. Mammoths could carry heavy loads with ease. Food, ore, useful minerals - everything was transported on huge wagons, which were easily pulled by mighty creatures. However, alas, mammoths could not deliver resources to the Valley and back. They did not leave the peninsula. The fogs of Ito's Empire, the sun of the Valley, the soft grass of the Chekatta prairie - everything was fatal for them. Along with the development of mechanisms, active work was carried out in the field of alchemy, which was subsequently declared a pseudoscience, and instead of it new trends began to be studied - physics, materials science, biology. So, by experimental means the special energy was discovered, allowing launching into operation without human and animal efforts huge mechanisms. Mechanics settled on the caves of the peninsula near mines, where they could obtain their raw materials. Perhaps the emperor Tosho did not learn about the formation of the young people immediately. One thing is clear: he did nothing to prevent his development. Already later in history, some eyewitnesses claim that the Empire prepared a campaign to the kingdom of Tuasmatus twice , but at the last moment the campaigns were canceled. It is possible that Tosho was wary of the Tuasmatus strength. Soon the mechanics surprised the world with another discovery - the creation of a golem, a creature made of metal or stone, capable of performing the physical work dictated by man. Soon, mechanics completely lost the need to use the labor of trolls. Mechanics initially did not know that Reyro was already an inhabited land before their advent. Guawars laid the city of Guawo in the North-East, but were forced to retreat, attacked by demons of the North. On the site of the ruined Guawa the Cheestan was laid. Suddenly, the demons returned, probably disturbed by Guawars, who discovered the island of Davos-Beastias. It was a real invasion. Mechanics easily repulsed the first attacks, but the number of demons did not decrease. The Chancellor asked for help from other peoples. However, the Valley laid in ruins after the recent war, the Vedichians were defeated by the Taurs, the Taurs themselves were accused of usurping power, and the Djunits themselves waged war with the scorpio-anglers and dragons, activated simultaneously with the demons. The most dramatic case occurred in the Ito Empire. The government of the Tuasmatus sent messengers to the Emperor Tosho asking for forgiveness and protection, because the Itoshins devote their whole lives to the war against the demons. However, the messengers were not only refused, but were driven into the fog unarmed and left there. In the chronicles of Tuasmatus, there are isolated cases of the escape of the Itoshins from the Empire, which by the good will have renounced the Emperor for the sake of fighting demons. Itoshins do not confirm this information. The most vulnerable city of the kingdom, Cheestan, was first destroyed. A year later the demons took Tuasmatus-Khan'um in a tight ring. Residents understood that, most likely, they would perish, because there was no chance of salvation. By the time the Mechanics had almost run out of food. In factories, golems were produced massively, but there were not enough resources, as production in other cities were blocked. However, at first the aid came from the Djunits who organized the supply lines through the prairies of the Chekatta. The Chekatta themselves, risking their lives, delivered food to the city through the blockade of demons. And then Guawarian Admiral Iron Kureen brought the largest fleet in the history of Bandabaze to the ruined harbor of Cheestan. By that time, only ruins remained from the city. However, in almost ten days, the Guawars liberated the peninsula. And the decisive battle near the walls of the Mechanicum became a landmark date in the history of both Guawars and Tuasmatus, and brought together two peoples for centuries. A year later, a battle took place for the island of Davos-Beastias, where the combined forces of Guawars and Tuasmatus defeated the demons. The victory of the Union was inevitable. After the war, the Cheestan Agreement was signed, as a result of which the city was transferred under the complete control of Guawars, and Mechanics received the island of Davos-Beastias. The wealth of the island is still unknown due to severe climatic conditions. Guawars was paid one million gold salds. Their economy has experienced an unprecedented rise, and the development of the kingdom, on the contrary, has slowed. Production, scientific research and other industries for a very long time recovered after the war. Industry, agriculture and economy: ' ' The most industrially developed state. It has a huge amount of valuable ore deposits, and also has the largest production facilities. The technologies of Mechanics are way ahead the technologies of all other peoples of Elinor. After the war with the demons, firearms were actively developed, but it is very difficult to draw a conclusion about the modern fighting ability of the army of Mechanics. It is likely that, given the golems, it can be the most formidable force of Elinor. The economy is tied to industry. Cheestan port, given to Guawars, is simply necessary for the sale of products. Quite complex supply lines. Firstly, the very climate of the Reyro itself is heavy, and secondly, the direct way to the Valley passes through the sacred Valley of the Chekatta: On’e-Go-Ta. And those, in their turn, forbid foreigners to appear there. The food issue is the most important.Tuasmatus depend on other states in matters of supply. In the cities of Mechanics in the greenhouses there are vegetable and fruit crops, but they are not enough to provide the population. It is common to gather mushrooms and lichens, which are available on the peninsula in sufficient quantities. Some mushrooms are considered delicacies in other nations. Life and culture: Mechanics focus on science in every aspect of their life. However, applied art is at an advanced level too. The most common are metal ornaments, glass blowing, jewelry. The educational literature is popular, but as a general development, artistic is more than welcome. Prose predominates over poetry. After the war with the demons heroic epic became popular. The theater is developing. The most practical people of Elinor, in fact, reached heights in art too, but due to scientific achievements this sometimes is forgotten. Cheestan is a very special city, where traditional culture is mixed with Guawarian folklore. Tuasmatus build cities underground, which leaves an imprint on culture and mentality. Most residents of underground cities have spoiled eyesight. The Mechanics have the lowest life expectancy in Elinor (after the Itoshins, but they basically do not die by natural deaths). At this time, labor of mammoths and trolls is almost never used. Battles of trolls in fighting pits are popular. Advanced political forces advocate the abolition of such entertainment, equating them to barbarism. Among all social groups the traditional ceremonies and state holidays are honored. Ideology: Science stands at the head of the worldview of Mechanics. Everything that happens to them, the Mechanics try to explain with the help of science. They appeal to science as to the supreme divine power. Oh, all-powerful Science! I do it in the name of Science! etc. Obviously, in the worldview of Mechanics, death is nothing, compared to the development of science. The latest rumors about experiments with artificial intelligence (and also about the improvement of golems) confirm the theory that Mechanics themselves are trying to become the creators and demiurges of this world. Mechanics do not deny the existence of the soul, but characterize it as something material. In immortality, the soul and consciousness are not sure. Disputes continue. Tuasmatus language. Tuasmatus is the only language created by artificial means. After Kunu-Lau and his associates escape from the Empire, it was necessary to develop an ideal, primarily written language, convenient for both literary texts, and for formulas and mathematical calculations. Itoshinian language, as a native language, was taken as a basis, but changed beyond recognition. Subsequently, the Common Language was wedged into the language of the Mechanics, which became obsolete expressions. As a result, many words can be pronounced in the Common Language, but with a characteristic accent.